Undercover
by The Artemis
Summary: The Flock are spies for the CIA. They have been working for years to stop human mutation and finally get the name and location of the lead scientist. What happens when Max and Fang are forced to work undercover as an engaged couple? Throughout their attempts to keep their cover and keep the house from burning down, will their fake feelings begin to turn real? FAX FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Haha sorry early readers I got so excited I kind of forgot to make an authors note... Oops. Oh well. Well this story is about Max and Fang going undercover as a couple. Pretty basic. I don't want to give too much away now, but keep on reading and you'll find out**

**Anyway, special thanks to my super awesome beta Sierra159! I couldn't do it witout ya girl!**

* * *

Have you ever noticed that there aren't many spies at kindergarten career day? There are doctors, lawyers, vets, ect., but no spies. Why? For one, if you were a spy you wouldn't want to give away your identity, because theoretically, any of those innocent looking kindergarteners could be highly trained terrorists. You'd be surprised what they teach kindergarteners these days.

Also, the parents don't really want their little kindergarteners to become spies. They want their kids to live nice, _long_ lives with lots of money. They don't want their cute little 6-year-olds to have to grow up and lie to them about everything in their life and be in danger of dying 24/7. They don't want their "babies" to learn everything that's wrong with this big, sick world and have to deal with it. They want their kids to be doctors and lawyers and vets. Not spies. And if you do see a spy, it's probably one of those "poser moms" that dress up as characters to read to little kids every Thursday. Poser Moms, no one likes you. But anyway, I digress.

My name is Maximum Ride. I go by Max. I am a spy.

Yes, you read correctly. I am a spy. I know I just gave away my identity, but if any of you _are_ terrorists, come and get me. I'd like to see you try. But back to the spy. I'm the girl who follows bad guys around, then beats them up in a dark alley. It's a hobby. And I do make fun of all you Poser Moms. Telling a kindergartener it's a secret means it's _not_ a secret anymore. Common sense people. And besides, you guys have us all wrong. Being a spy is hard work. You put yourself and your loved ones in danger. The best spies are the ones without loved ones. That's why my team is the best.

My story starts with me climbing up an elevator shaft in an evening gown.

But please, let me explain.

I'm on one of my many missions, or Operations (ops) as we call them. You see, my team has been on the same case for years- stopping human mutation in illegal science labs. We've gotten very far into the case, almost to the point of being able to end it.

My operation now is to find the name and location of the lead scientist.

And now back to the elevator shaft and evening gown. I am currently at the party of a high-ranked scientist named Steve Johnson. He's quite rich and has a 5 story mansion with an elevator. The first floor is a huge lobby with an even larger ballroom. The second floor is a typical scientist geekcave complete with a high tech robot and every single video game known to mankind. The third floor is your normal giant living space with a big kitchen, a large living room, and 6 colossal bedrooms. And the fifth floor is dedicated to his work.

That's where I'm headed.

But just my luck, when I got here I discovered the elevator was out-of-order.

And here we are.

To my relief, after climbing a rope five flights (bless you, boot camp) I finally saw a door with the number five on it. I sighed with relief as I hung onto the rope. "Nudge, I'm at the fifth floor. Open the elevator doors," I spoke into my earpiece.

"Doors opening!" she answered.

Nudge is the team's hacker. I swear, that girl can hack into anything. It's crazy. It's like she's "one with the hard drive." She's African-American with crazy curly hair and ultra-tan skin. Nudge is 20, a year younger than me. She is also known to have one-way conversations. I swear, she never shuts up. She got her nickname Nudge because she used to nudge you when she was blabbering on and on. Then it got super annoying, so to make her stop, we punched her every time she nudged us. She broke the habit quickly.

The elevator doors opened, and I jumped onto solid ground. Fang stood in front of me, looking like a gentleman in his tuxedo, smirking at me.

Fang is the team's dark-haired, olive-skinned, black-eyed handsome devil. He's a few months older than me, and trust me, never lets me forget it. Fang is a pretty solitary person when you first get to know him, but after about 10 years he starts talking in full sentences. I'm talking pronouns here. Everyone on our team has known each other for a very long time, but I've known Fang the longest. He's practically my partner in crime.

"Fancy seeing you here," he addressed me.

"How the heck did you get up here so fast?" I snapped at him, hands on my hips.

"Stairs," he answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

I gaped at him. I felt like I could punch something. "There were stairs and no one felt the need to tell me?" I hissed.

"I-I wanted to see if you could climb?" Gazzy stammered quietly through the earpiece.

The Gasman, or Gazzy, is the person on the team you never want to stand downwind from. He's named The Gasman for a reason. Gazzy has spiked blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and is Nudge's age. He's the world's biggest bomb addict (except Iggy, but you'll meet him later, like it or not.) I kid you not when I say he knows everything there is to know about bombs. Except the correct time to set them off.

"I will kill you later." I growled at Gazzy before stalking past Fang, "Whatever," I grumbled, pushing my hair out of my eyes frustratingly. "Just get me out of this dress."

"That's what she said," Iggy said over the earpiece, a smile in his voice.

Meet Iggy, the village idiot. Iggy is 6 foot with thin strawberry-blonde hair and clouded-over blue eyes. Yes, he's blind. But don't feel bad for him. He can do everything perfectly fine. He's the best cook I've ever seen in my entire life. Iggy is the team's other bomb know-it-all. He and Gazzy are inseparable.

"Shut up, Iggy, no one's talking to you." I shot back angrily.

Fang appeared next to me. "Where should we start?" he asked.

The room was an OCD's worst nightmare. Papers were everywhere. They were spread all over the floor, they were sticking out of cabinets, and I swear I even saw a few stuck in the fake tree. I looked over as I scanned the room and saw a computer sitting on a desk.

"There," I said, motioning to it. "That'll be our best luck. I am not going through all these papers."

"Agreed."

We made our way over to the computer, careful not to disturb any papers on the floor. I collapsed into the chair and Fang stood behind me.

"You got any gloves?" I asked Fang.

"What? None in that thigh holster?" he teased.

I gave him a sweet smile.

"None you're going to see."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. I snatched them from him and slipped them on.

I opened up the computer and pressed the log-on button. I ran my hands through my hair impatiently as I waited for it to load.

"You'd think if you're a major rich scientist and stuff you would get a faster computer." I grumbled.

I shot up as the login screen came on. It asked for a password. I slouched back down in my chair.

"Any password ideas Nudge?" I asked.

"Running it now." she answered "Oh and Max, I really wanted to tell you before you left but I didn't get to because you would have been late and stuff but I really loved that dress on you! It matches your figure perfectly and the purple really accents your brown eyes and-"

"Nudge, password." I interrupted dryly.

"Oh yeah! Try k0alaluver123." she suggested.

I smiled and sat up. I put it in the system and chuckled.

"I guess our big, bad scientist has a soft spot for koalas."

The home page came up with a giant picture of a baby koala.

I looked over my shoulder at Fang.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

He blinked.

"Try looking at the contacts." he suggested.

I clicked a few times and got to the email contacts. I bit my lip as scrolled through them.

"Popular guy." I observed. He had over 800 contacts. "It'll take forever to go through all these."

"Try reading emails." Gazzy suggested.

I clicked on his inbox. It had over 5,000 unread emails.

I groaned. "We could be here a while, guys," I told them.

"Wait." Fang leaned over me and pointed to an email at the bottom "That one looks encrypted."

I clicked on it. A bunch of gibberish came up in the email. I huffed and grabbed a pencil and a post-it note off the desk. I began to attempt to solve the code.

"Max, we're out of time," Fang interrupted.

I swore and threw my pencil down as I looked at the time. We had five minutes.

"Print it out and we'll solve it here," Angel suggested.

Angel is our last team member. She's Gazzy's little sister. She's only 18, but she can look like a completely innocent 15-year-old if she wants to. (If innocent 15-year-olds even exist.) Her curly blonde hair and blue eyes help. Angel is the team's people analyst. It's almost as though she can get inside their minds, know what they're thinking, and then get them to do whatever she wants. It's scary.

I pressed the print button on the computer, and the printer on the other side of the room started printing. Fang quickly walked over and grabbed the sheet as I stood.

"Stairs?"

"Stairs," I agreed heartily.

"Max, Fang, not to rush you or anything, but Steve is on his way to the stairs at the bottom floor. You have thirty seconds." Nudged warned.

Fang and I exchanged a desperate look before we practically flew down the stairs. "Not to rush you or anything," I heard Fang grumble sarcastically.

"Gazzy! Iggy! We need a distraction!" I yelled urgently.

"Already planted," Iggy assured me deviously. Fang and I passed the second floor.

"He's getting closer, Max," Nudge informed me. I saw the number 1 on the door in front of us.

"Iggy! Now!"

I heard a big boom on the other side of the door. Fang and I pushed the door open as the security guards ran straight past us toward the explosion. I couldn't confine a smile as we slipped away. I handed Fang the paper.

"Hide this." I whispered harshly.

He slipped it in his coat stealthily and held his arm out to me. I slipped mine through his and we opened the large double doors to the party. We slipped through the crowd of talking adults to the door. At the door stood Steve Johnson. He was thanking people for coming. Apparently the explosion stopped him from making his way to the staircase.

Fang and I walked over to him. Steve saw us and smiled.

"Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Riley!" he exclaimed with a large smile. "It was nice meeting both of you."

Fang and I fake smiled at him. "Have a nice night," I told him, and waved as we walked out.

* * *

**How did you like it? Should I continue?**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOOODNESS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I promise you, I NEVER take this long to update. My beta went MIA (Sierra come baaaaaaaack) for a few months and I just decided to post the chapter anyway. **

**Thank you guys so much to anyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story! Feedback means a lot to me, especially at the first chapter :)**

**UHHHHHH I'm still sore from Club Volleyball try-outs and basketball starts TOMARROW. I AM GOING TO DIE. But I hopw you guys like the chappie :D**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You do it!"

"No you do it!"

My pencil split in half in my hands. I was ready to drop-kick Gazzy and Iggy. Fang had fallen asleep at his desk, and they were arguing over who should draw a mustache on him. Apparently they were both too chicken to do it, so they resulted in encouraging the other. When you have tons of paperwork to do, listening to them bicker back and forth tends to consume your _every last nerve._

I grabbed another pencil harshly from my desk and glanced over at Fang. He was sleeping throughout this madness. I shook my head and resumed my paperwork.

"You do it!" Iggy demanded, throwing the sharpie at Gazzy from his desk.

"No!" Gazzy threw it back, "Why don't you do it!"

"Because I'd rather not face Fang's wrath!" Iggy exclaimed.

My writing got harder and harder and I became more annoyed.

"You do it!"

"No you do it!"

I slammed my hands on my desk as I got up. I stalked over to Iggy's desk.

I snatched the sharpie from Iggy's hands, "_I'll_ do it."

I strode over to Fang's desk with my head held high. Gazzy and Iggy gawking at my back.

"She's not gonna do it." Gazzy whispered unbelievingly.

I stopped at Fang's desk and carefully moved his arm out of the way.

"She's gonna do it." Iggy replied.

Crouching down, I carefully removed the marker capand placed it on the back. I slowly brought the pen up to his face, and-

"Do It. And. Die." Fang growled.

I smiled and stood up.

"Good morning Sunshine!" I exclaimed happily, "How was your nap?"

"It was fine before you came." he grumbled while sitting up.

"Hello lovebirds!" Nudge exclaimed. I turned my head and saw her quickly walk to her desk with Angel "Guess who just got a call with our new Op?!"

I leaned on Fang's desk. "Let me guess." I replied dryly "You?"

"Yes!" she grinned "After yours truly deciphered the encrypted email we have the name and location of the head scientist and are ready to take him out!" she clapped excitedly.

Gazzy banged his head on his desk.

"Who's the head scientist?" Fang asked.

Nudge picked up a folder and opened it.

"Jeb Batchelder." she read "Husband of Valencia Martinez. Has one daughter named Ella. They live in a rich subdivision in Virginia."

"And our Op is to take him out?" I raised my eyebrow.

Trust me, subdivisions are _not_ the best place to arrest someone. They're full of nosy neighbors who expect you're a terrorist and own pepper spray.

Just ask Gazzy.

"Eventually." Nudge answered "But we're going to try to see if he can lead us to the main lab first."

"How?" Iggy asked.

Nudge gave a not-so-innocent smile.

"Nick and May Walker." she replied simply.

We all stared at her blankly.

She turned to Fang and I. I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"Max, Fang. You two are officially getting married!" she exclaimed.

I glanced at Fang, horrified.

"I want a divorce!" I demanded.

Fang looked annoyed. "Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Is this an undercover op?" Angel interrupted quickly.

"Of course!" Nudge exclaimed. She leaned in and typed quickly on her computer. The big screen TV in the front of the room turned on. It showed a fake driver's license with my face on it.

"May Walker." Nudge announced "22 years old. Birthday- February 13. Originally from a small town in Colorado. Works as an at-home photographer."

"But I can't take pictures." I argued.

"Get over it. Nick Walker. 23 years old. Originally from the same small town in Colorado. Works as an at-home artist."

"Why does he get to be the artist?" I complained "He can't even draw a straight line!"

"Neither can you." Fang pointed out, leaning back in his seat.

I glared at him. He glared at me back just to mess with me.

But believe me, all he was doing was shortening his potential life span.

"Guys," Angel interrupted ,"You two might want to start acting nice to each other. You two are going to be stuck together in the same house for at least a month. We need both of you to come out in one piece."

"I'm not sure they can commit to this op," Iggy spoke.

I looked over at him. "You want a piece of me?" I threatened dryly.

He shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Now shut your face before I come over there."

He nodded with a terrified expression.

"Anyway…" Nudge continued "The CIA is going to supply the house with paintings and pictures that both of you can take credit for. Jeb Batchelder and his family live right across the street from your new house. The house is protected from any listening or camera devices. Anything that breaks the firewall will be disconnected. So you two can talk and use each other's real names inside. But remember, there _are_ windows. Anything that can be seen through a window is open to our enemies."

"So turn the lights off at night before you two start doing anything dirty." Iggy added.

Fang glared at him as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. There was no _way_ Fang and I were going to do _anything_ like that. Even if we were pretending to be engaged.

"What's the backstory with the engagement?" Fang growled, changing the embarrassing subject, still glaring at Iggy "I don't actually want to 'plan' a wedding. Especially with Max's horrible sense of color."

I scowled at him.

"Well," Nudge explained excitedly ,"Let's make it up! Let me think… um…. Oh, I have it! You two want to be with each other forever," she paused as if watching a romantic movie," but feel like you both are too young to get married. So you got engaged and don't plan to marry until you're 25," she smiled "You guys are in _looooooove_. "

Fang and I stared at her blankly.

"What kind of love… exactly?" Fang asked uncomfortably.

"Deeply in love!" Nudge exclaimed "You two can't stand to be away from each other! You would die for one another!"

"Wait," I interrupted, "We actually have to pretend we like each other?"

Nudge gave me a horrified look. "Of course!"

"But I thought it was an arranged marriage!" I exclaimed.

"Max."

I turned around at Fang.

"What." I mimicked his tone.

"We're going to be in love for at least a month," he replied, "Get over it."

I huffed. "Fine."

"Max. Fang. "Nudge interrupted "We will be checking on you two frequently. I need both of you to do whatever you can to get information out of Jeb Batchelder, okay? You guys are going to be in the field 24/7. I know this isn't you guys' first rodeo, but remember the basics. Take your time. You both are going to be there a while."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE Break **

"Your luggage is already in the house, when you get there all you have to do is unpack. All the windows are bulletproof and if there's an emergency of any kind, just press 9 on your home phone and we'll get the message right away and be there soon. Remember, not pushing, shoving, or hitting at any time, neither of you can be sent to the hospital because it will give your identities away. And…"

I leaned my head back on the seat of the car and groaned. One thing I'm _not_ going to miss is Nudge's worried rambling.

I felt someone rub my arm, comforting me. I turned my head to see Fang. I was surprised, that was something he hadn't done since we were young. I closed my eyes shut at the thought of my youth. That was something I wanted to erase from my mind.

"IGGY DON'T RUN OVER THAT LADY!"

Fang and I were jolted forward as Iggy slammed the brakes. I cursed as my head hit the front seat. I rubbed my forehead as regained my seating. All hail to seatbelts.

"No passenger seat driving Nudge!" Iggy shouted.

"You almost ran over that lady!" she exclaimed.

"I'm blind!" he defended himself.

"Who the heck let you drive anyway?"

"Break it up you two," Gazzy interrupted "We 're almost there."

My stomach twisted as I looked out the window. I was nervous about this Op. Fang was my best friend; I couldn't imagine him as anything else, even if we were undercover. Yes, he _was_ fricking _gorgeous_. Yes, that boy had _abs_. But seriously, he was just my friend.

But I was a spy, so I was going to have to find a way to put that all behind me. I knew the second I stepped out of that car I was May Walker, and I was deeply in love with Fang.

Life sucks.

Iggy pulled over on the curb in front of our "new" house. The house was way too big for just Fang and I, but it was smaller compared to the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. It was white with black shudders, and the front yard was perfectly landscaped.

Nudge turned around from the front seat to look at Fang and me.

"Ok guys. When both of you step out of here, you are no longer Max and Fang. You are May and Nick. Put your friendship behind you. You two are in _love_. Act like it. Even _one_ ounce of awkwardness between you two could potentially give us away; we have no idea if our enemies are watching. You two are practically the best spies in the CIA. You can do this."

I smiled.

"You've been paying attention to my speeches haven't you?" I noticed.

Her face erupted into a smile and she stuck her fist out. We all piled our fists on top.

I looked over at Fang.

"You ready for this Nick?" I asked him.

He gave a small, rare smile at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be… May."

**I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I wanted to get it out there quickly. Hopefully next chapter will have a little bit of "F-Fax" (that's our new word for spy fax) and I PROMISE it will be up much sooner than the last one.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE! **

**Oh, by the way, is anyone interested in being a back-up beta?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't get to update for a month *cringes* I know I know! I'm super sorry! It's life! I'm left with no free time! But, I have a NEW solution! I got an IPad for Christmas! So now I can type at home! YAYYYYYY HAPPY DANCE! IM SO EXCITED! **

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer than I was going to make it originally, so hopefully you guys will forgive me.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Moving into a new house is hard.

Especially a giant one. It took Max and me 15 minutes to find the master bedroom with all our stuff in it. What kind of house needs 6 bedrooms anyway?

Despite the size, the inside wasn't too bad at all. It had a giant kitchen, which I knew I would _not_ let Max use, with a big stainless steel refrigerator and granite counters. The living room had a colossal flat-screen TV (always a plus) and two big sofas. Even the attic and basement were furnished. The master bedroom had a big king-sized bed and a large bathroom.

And I'm sure if we weren't on an op Max would have drawn a line in the middle of the bedroom and told me to stay on my side. She probably would have taken the side with the bathroom too.

Max was having a hard time adjusting to the new house in three hours. Sometimes I swear she skipped all of spy training and just crashed field work. She'd gotten lost about 3 times now, always yelling downstairs at me for directions.

"FFFFAAANNNNGGGG!"

There she is now.

"WHAT?!" I yelled up at her.

"HOW DO YOU TURN THE SHOWER ON AGAIN?!"

I sighed.

"TURN THE KNOB AND PULL!"

Silence.

"THANKS!"

I heard the shower turn on as I collapsed on the couch. I never felt this drained about ops. I think the whole 'engaged to Max' was getting to me in three hours.

God only knows what's going to happen to me in a month.

To tell the truth, I had had a crush on Max when we were 6. She and I grew up together, did everything together, and now even worked together. Before I met Max I had never even uttered a word. I was 6 years old and completely quiet. I knew how to talk, I just never did. I had always been quiet and to myself; I was never that annoying, talkative toddler like everyone else. But when Max came I changed.

I smirked to myself as I remembered when I first met her.

_I looked around the playground as I sat on a park bench by myself. _

_I knew exactly what my mother would have said if she saw me here by myself-_

"_Fang," my mother would have begged "Please go play! If you sit here on this bench you won't make any friends or have any fun! Please go play with the other kids!"_

_But all I really wanted to do is sit on that park bench and watch the other kids. Their smiling faces and tag games were all alien to me. What did a kindergartener have to do to sit on a bark bench these days?_

_A commotion out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A girl I had never seen before had just pushed a boy off the side of the slide. He hit the ground and began crying. The boy's mother ran over to her child and scowled at the girl. The girl smiled gleefully in response and slid down the slide. _

"_Did that girl just push that boy off the slide?!" I knew my mother would have exclaimed "Her parents need to control her!"_

_I smiled. I liked this girl. She was pretty and looked fun. I hopped off my bench, feet hitting the ground, and ran over to her. She looked up from her perch at the bottom of the slide as I advanced and glared at me._

"_What do you want?" she asked harshly. She had a beautiful voice, musical even with a harsh tone. _

_My first words slid from my mouth._

"_My name's Fang."_

_It was a nickname that my mother hated, but I loved. It made me feel special, something my parents never made me feel. I felt like I was independent; who needed parents anyway?_

_The girl's eyes narrowed as she analyzed me. She quickly smiled slyly at me. _

"_Mine's Max."_

I had had a crush on her. I knew she didn't like me though; she made it pretty clear. So I just got over it and my feelings changed. She and I were just partners in crime. For this op I was just going to do what I always did: act. I just hoped the acting wouldn't turn out to be awkward. One ounce of awkwardness could rat us out. I needed to act.

Easy, right?

Hopefully.

I was a spy. I was trained to do this.

I was Nick. Max was May. Nick loved May. Therefore I loved Max.

It was no different than any other op. Undercover. We were undercover. We just _happened_ to be engaged.

My 6th spy sense went off in the back of my head like a bomb. I was being watched.

The refection off the TV showed no one was outside of the window. That I could see anyway. I stopped everything and listened.

Silence.

I listened harder, straining to hear.

I lurched forward as someone tackled me from behind. Small but strong arms held onto my neck as I thrashed to get my attacker off. I easily outweighed them, but they had strong arms and the element of surprise on their side. I dropped to the floor and somersaulted over the person. Their arms unraveled from my neck and they fell off as I popped back up. I turned to face my attacker.

Max was there lying on the ground, laughing at me.

"You're so tense Fang!" she exclaimed, smiling up at me "Loosen up! We just got here!"

"Someone's happy." I retorted, sticking my hand out to help her up.

"I just took a shower!" she took it and pulled herself to her feet "Showers make everyone happy!"

"Showers don't make me happy." I pointed out.

We collapsed on the couch together.

"Well that's because you're an old grump."

I opened my mouth to make a smart comeback, but the doorbell interrupted me.

"But I just sat down!" Max groaned.

She turned to me with a big, pleading smile.

"Faaaaannnnggggg."

I sighed and got up, "Fine. I'll get it."

I jogged to the front door and opened it. Outside stood a tall woman in her late 60s stood smiling back at me. She had short, white hair and what Nudge would call "mom jeans."

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

The lady stuck her hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Sandra. I live next door," she had a purposeful voice and a strong grip as I shook her hand.

Be nice to nosy neighbors.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Nick Walker," I answered.

Sandra brushed straight past me and invited herself into the house. I was a little stunned at her rudeness (I though rich people were polite) but I said nothing and closed the front door. No need for _more_ nosy neighbors inviting themselves in.

"You've done a nice job with the place," Sandra noted as she looked around at everything.

She came across as a "judgey" person.

"Nick? Is everything okay?" Max turned the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight of a stranger in the house.

Sandra didn't seem to notice and stuck her hand out to Max, "You must be Mrs. Walker. My name is Sandra. I'm your new neighbor."

Max took her hand uncertainly and shook it.

"Call me May," she corrected.

"It's nice to meet you May," Sandra dropped Max's hand.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked between the both of us.

"You two are the new couple on the block?" she asked, eyebrow raised, "You two are a little young to be married,"

"Only engaged," I corrected quickly, recalling Nudge's drama creating speech of our new 'love life.'

Sandra nodded and looked between us again, a slight smile on her face this time.

"You two remind me of me in my _golden years_…"

_Life is not awkward. Life is not awkward. Life is not awkward…_

"I used to be young and wild and free," she clamped her hands together loudly, almost making me jump, "But that's another story for another time. Where are you guys from?"

"Colorado," Max replied politely.

You could tell it was an act.

"Cold Colorado, huh?" Sandra abruptly began to walk deeper into the house, "That's a big difference from good 'ole Virginia! You two must be burning up in this Virginia heat!"

"We're adapting quickly," I replied, following.

Sandra walked straight into the living room as if it was her own house.

_What do we do?_ Max mouthed to me, eyes wide.

I shrugged and stood next to her.

_When will she go away?_

We both straightened quickly as Sandra plopped down on the couch, making herself at home.

"You guys are so much better than the old neighbors," Sandra explained, "They used to get so mad when I would come in!"

"I wonder why," I mumbled.

Max elbowed me in the ribs.

"Can we get you anything?" Max asked, putting on her polite voice.

"Oh, no thank you, child," Sandra answered, "I just had lunch!"

I looked up at the grand clock in the corner to make sure I wasn't mistaken.

"Sandra; it's 5:00."

She looked up at the clock incredulously.

"It is! " she exclaimed hopping to her feet, "I guess old age gets to you!" she rushed out of the living room, Max and I in tow," Thank you two so much for having me!" she turned around to us at the door and took Max's hand in hers, "You two are quite wonderful neighbors. We will be seeing more of each other soon!"

Sandra let go of Max's hand and opened the door, going out quickly, and slamming the door behind her.

"I didn't know old people could move so fast."

Max smacked me on the arm.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I lay on the sofa with my eyes closed, willing the pounding in my head to go away. Throughout this moving, Sandra, engaged thing I had developed an excruciating headache. Fang sat on the other sofa watching some CIA show we usually laugh at together. I could feel him constantly glancing at me.

"I'm fine," I assured him harshly, eyes still closed, fed up.

"You don't look fine," he replied coolly.

"It's just a headache."

"It could be brain cancer," he pointed out.

I groaned at his horrible excuse of a joke.

"At least open your eyes."

I took in a deep breath and let it out dramatically. Why did he care anyway?

I blinked my eyes open, the light making them burn slightly. The hammer banging in the back of my head got harsher, but I turned my head to Fang regardless, raising my eyebrow.

"Happy?" I growled.

He nodded.

The horrible, piercing sound of our annoying doorbell rang through my head. I cringed at the mini explosions in the back of my head, but still managed to get up at the same time as Fang.

"I'll get it," I told him.

He looked at me, "But Max. Your head- "

I shot him a look, and he sat down again, eyes burning into my back as I walked out the room to the door. With every step was a new throb in my head, but I chose to ignore it. Pain is just made to slow you down.

I opened the front door to immediately scowl at the people standing on my porch. Outside was another couple about my age. The guy was totally male model material with a tall, muscled body and most likely a perfectly defined 8 pack that would make girls swoon in an instant. He had flipped beach-blonde hair and almost too-white teeth as he smiled seductively when I opened the door.

But it wasn't him that made me scowl.

It was the girl.

She was about my height with fiery, over-straightened red hair without a single piece out of place. She wore a short, skin-tight pencil skirt and a small tank top that made her boobs look like they came up to her neck that I was sure was as close to be rated R as a piece of clothing can get. Her face would have been pretty if she hadn't caked it with foundation and eyeliner and topped it off with Jenna Marbles-worthy fake eyelashes that were a little too crooked to look real. Once she saw me her smile faltered a bit, turning into a more disgusted look. I instantly decided I didn't like her.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, flashing perfectly white teeth, "I'm Lissa, and this is my husband Dylan!"

Dylan nodded at me, eyes trained on somewhere _other_ than my face.

"We're your new neighbors!" Lissa exclaimed.

_No. Freaking. Way_. This is _not_ happening. And to think I thought Sandra was bad… I would have Sandra coming inviting herself into our house every day rather than live next to this biatch and her perfect husband. My headache began to pound harder and harder, mini explosions bursting everywhere. I needed backup. Where is Fang?

I mustered up the best smile I could at the time and turned around and yelled, "Nick! Come meet the new neighbors!"

Fang turned the corner instantly, as if he had been there all along waiting for his cue. I smiled as he walked flawlessly down the hallway, defiantly showing up this _Dylan _person. Take that bitch. My husband's hotter than yours.

Fang analyzed the two people on our doorstep: Lissa with a seductive, longing look on her face as she watched him, and Dylan standing there looking from my chest to Fang, scowling.

Fang put an arm around my shoulders, obviously seeing Dylan as a threat.

He stuck his hand out to Dylan, despite his growing dislike, "I'm Nick, and this is my fiancé May."

Dylan took it, shaking his hand and squeezing it as if he were going to break Fang's hand, "I'm Dylan, and this is my _wife_ Lissa."

"Hello," Lissa interrupted with a wide smile, directed straight at Fang, "It's nice to meet you Nick."

"It's nice to meet you too, Lissa," I added rudely, scoffing.

Fang's arm tightened on my shoulders.

I watched as Lissa pulled something out of her Gucci bag. She held the ugliest excuse of a cake I've ever seen.

"We wanted to give this to you," she handed it to Fang, her hand staying with his a little too long on his for comfort, "It's a cake. We wanted you two to know that if you need _anything_, "she winked at Fang, "And I mean _anything_, all you have to do is give us a call. Okay?"

Fang and I stared at her.

"Can we come in?" she asked.

"No!" Fang and I exclaimed in unison.

Last thing I needed is more socially awkward neighbors in my house.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked quickly, "We haven't seen what you guys have done to the place!"

"Sorry," I replied unsympathetically, grabbing to close the door, "It was nice meeting you!"

Dylan made a "call me" gesture as I slammed the door in their faces.

I turned around and leaned the back of my head against the door, sliding to the ground. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Fang sat down silently next to me. My headache had finally disappeared; apparently it didn't want to be near the neighbors either. This was going to be a _long_ few months. Why can't the world be made up of nice, normal neighbors?

"This is the weirdest neighborhood ever," Fang spoke, breaking the silence.

I laughed.

"Agreed."

* * *

**okay guys, so I KNOW the whole Lissa and Dylan thing is REALLY overused, but its extremely important to the story line, so just hang in with me alright? I'll try to make it interesting! And no, I'll try not to make it so Lissa is a complete unrealistic biatch, trust me. That annoys me too.**

**But guys, I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far! If you could just take like 5 seconds to review, you know it would mean the world to an author like me :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
